Madison
by Escape the Shadow
Summary: Edward is trying to adjust being a father and tries to be the best he could to get his daughter through the difficult time they're going through. But all this work and trust may cause him to bring him down and maybe lose his daughter.
1. Chapter 1

"Edward Elric? Sure hold on, Brother! There's someone on the phone for you." Edward grabbed the phone from Alphonse and continued his hundred pile of paperwork on his desk busy going through and signing. "Hey it's Ed...What? You serious! Ok I'll there as quick as I can, bye!" Ed slammed the phone down, grabbed his coat and hurried himself to the door. "Brother what wrong?" Winry is at the hospital already having the baby". "Right now? I thought she was due in two weeks!" "Well the baby wants out now. Hey Al, do you think you can take over for a while, I don't want that stupid boss to think I ditched again." "Don't worry Brother I will, now go!"

"Right, see ya!" With that he ran out the room and dashed down the hall.

"Hey there shorty!" "Fuck You!" he didn't have time to rant with the stranger and he continued and made it out of the building to his car.

Ed had been waiting for 10 minutes in traffic, and he was getting pissed, he is not willing to miss the birth of his child just because of traffic. He found the next exit and took the rode and speed down into the street and took another 20 minutes till he got to the hospital.

Ed went to check in with the nurse of front desk of lobby. "Hello, I'm Edward Elric and I'm here for my wife-"

"What's with your hand?" Ed understood that the nurse saw his automail. "It's an automail arm, but I'm here for my wife and she's having-" "How did you get it?" "I lost my arm, I'm here to see my-" "How did you lose it?"

Ed grabbed the nurse by her collar furiously. "LISTEN BITCH I'M HERE FOR MY WIFE AND KID!" The lobby soon became quiet all staring at the lost tempered Ed who looked like he was ready to kill the nurse.

"Oh you're having a child! I see, why you didn't say that in the first place". She got out of his grip without being scared by his actions and turned to the computer for information. Ed had calm down but was still annoyed by the nurse. "Yes, I was trying to tell you that but you-" " What's your wife's name?" Ed gave up trying to talk to her in long sentences. "Winry Elric." The nurse found the file. She soon gave him the information and room number he needed. He thanked her and left to go find his wife.

"Oh, sir!" That same nurse was still referring to Ed but ignored her and continued walking.

"How tall are you?" she said quietly.

Edward Finally got to the floor he needed to be and walked down the hall to find the room. He soon found it but hesitated for a moment. Once he walks in the room he will meet his wife who is now a mother and will meet his own child and he will be a father. Things will change but decided not to think of the possibilities now, all he needed to do is walk through the door and have the world show him what's coming. Ed opened the door slowly and then saw Winry on the clean white hospital bed holding their baby in her arms. She had heard the door open and looked up at Ed with a tired face and messy blonde hair but had a gentle smile towards her man.

"Ed, you made it."

"Ya, of course I'd make it. To see this is a blessing to me." Ed looked down at the baby. "Sorry I was late too miss it", he told her disappointed with himself, "Could have made on time if it wasn't for that damn traffic and for that stupid receptionist nurse on the front desk."

"Hey, better late than never, you may have missed the first part but you got to see her still as a newborn, and we can now see her grow up."

"So it's a girl huh? Well, have you thought out a name yet?"

"Well, no. I wanted to have you name her for us."

"But...you had a bunch of ideas on names and you been dreaming and testing those names."

"I want you to do this, you have done everything for me, and now I'm letting you choose."

Ed thought for a moment and soon thought of one. "How about Madison."

"Beautiful". Winry agreed. She handed over little Madison over to Edward to let him hold her. He was first scared thinking that the baby would reject him but soon took her in his arms gently. He looked down and saw Madison looking at him curiously and soon smiled. "Ed, don't worry you'll be great." "I hope so."

"So... you speed on your way here?"

"Uh, yeah."

"No Ticket?"

"Nope" Ed replied proudly.

"And did any cops saw you?"

"Ya, but they lost me, cause I'm fast like that." He winked at her.

Winry laughed and then closed her eyes to take a nap. Ed continued playing with his new daughter Madison but then he paused and was distracted from what his head was telling him._ Being a father is going to be great. But I heard it's going to be hard taking care of a girl. Girls are easily sensitive, and all those boy problems, and drama, and...the rebellion. Aw shit, fatherhood is going to be fun alright. Oh Madison, how will you turn out to be?_


	2. Chapter 2

It has been three years after Madison was born. It was almost time for the summer to be over and the Edward and Winry decided to go and take Madison on a vacation to Resembol, their old hometown, and take a break to visit Winry's granny Pinako and the rest of the people. Since it is a small and quiet town they thought it was perfect to away from the East City and relax. They arrived at Resembol and they are staying over at Pinako's house, once they had settled in, Winry suggested that Ed should take Madison out for a walk since she was getting bored and alone at the house. So Edward and little Madison were walking down the road holding hands and Edward tried to walk through interesting paths and tried to find great landscapes for Madison to see. Madi looked up to her father's face.

"Daddy, mommy said you guys lived here."

"That's right Madi, we did live here. Your mom used to live in the house with granny."

"And where did you live?" Ed stopped walking stood there for a moment. Madison began to worry and thought she said something wrong. "Hey Madi, remember those pictures with flowers back home and that you wanted to see them for your self."

"mhmm, but at home, there were no flowers that were a lot."

"Well, if we keep going forward you'll see something that you'll like." Madi had gotten excited and ran ahead of Edward 'till she reached the end of the road and found a field with bright colors of flowers. She stared in awe and amazement to see something beautiful. Although there are much better things we've seen that were way beautiful, but since she was a still three it was one of the biggest things for her to see. She ran through the field and danced with joy everywere and to stopped at moments to study each flower she saw. "Daddy come here! There so pretty!" Edward finally caught up to Madison with something in his had. He held a white flower.

"Ah! Daddy you got a flower!", She cheered. Edward need came down to his knees to be around her level and showed her the flower. "It's called a daisy. It may look like a simple flower than complared to the other elegent flowers, but to me, it meant a lot of things." "Like what daddy?" "Well to your mother, it was for pure love. But for you, it would have to mean cheerfulness, and innocence." he said as he placed the flower on her hair. She thouched the the flower on her hair to feel the petils. She looked around and picked up a flower. She handed it to Ed happily, "Here!" She attempted to put the flower in his hair but Ed stopped her and laughed at her actions, "No Madison, not on me." They played around for a bit chasing each other in the field and countinued studying other flowers until Ed decided that it was time to leave. They started to make their way back to the house until Ed came up to a hill with old burnt wood on the ground. Madison who was right beside him with a lily flower in her hand looked at his direction as well and her expression was now calm but sad.

"Was this a house?"

"Yes. It was." Ed said calmly.

"It must be scary and sad to see a house down."

"It has been." Madi went through the area and found a burnt stuffed bear. She picked it up and noticed that an eye was missing, "aw poor beary." Her voice was quiet and innocent but it was also sounded scared and shakey. She still didn't know any better but she was getting teary, wondering if a kid like her had lost their bear here and was missing it. As she kept the bear close to her while she wondered around, Ed remember the bear to well. It was Al's fifth birthday and Ed felt terrible that he had not gotten anything for him. He snuck out of the house and journeyed though the toy store until he found the bear Al seem to liked the last time the were there. He payed and made his way home proudfully excited to see what Al would think of his present. Ed got home late with his mother and brother worried but were glad he was ok. Al loved his new bear and didnt even let go of it 'till he got older.

Ed almost forgot that they needed to get home right away. Besides...he didnt want to stay long enough for him to start remembering all of their memories...and mistakes.

"Come on Madi lets go, put back the bear were it was."

"Why daddy, Can't I keep it."

"No, now go put it back," Ed said with load toned voice, he almost yelled at her but he was able to control his temper. She didn't even deserve it. He turned around and went back down to the road. "It's best if we leave it here." Madison looked at her father sadly then put back the bear where it was and hurried back to Edward.

"I don't want to remember the past."


End file.
